


A Small Piece Of Death

by Lilbean12



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sex, Traps, drunk teenagers, physiological torture, teenagers being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: Audrey is a senior in high school, and her friends decide to celebrate by driving up to a abandon house in the middle of no where. Little did any of them know, it was far from abandon.





	1. Chapter 1

****

  ** _D U L V E Y  L O U S I A N A | F E B R U A R Y  1 9 T H  2 0 1 7_**

 

 

[Audrey](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/61/ab/ca/61abcacd713a4d390a2ccc4befd98248.gif) took a second look at her grade; she had been getting D's for months, and the school was finally starting to pressure Audrey to get better grades. Audrey sighed, and looked over at her phone; one new message from Ava. Audrey sighed, and looked around to make sure the teacher was not looking. She found [Mrs. Geneva](https://media.giphy.com/media/tx4NZM2vHCYgg/giphy.gif) hunched over in her desk, reading a 2004 vogue magazine. Audrey looked back at her phone, and opened her message.

 

_Text Message:_

Ava : Hey where r u hangin' out at lunch today?  _12:18 PM_

Ava : Ayeee respond!1!  _12:20 PM_

Audrey : Damn chill, I'm probably gonna hang out with Vicky. Why  _12:25 PM_

Ava : Idk but Mark said he's planning something BIG, Vicky already knows so just come meet all of us in the library.   _12:16 PM_

 

Audrey began to type her responce, but suddenly her phone was snatched away from her. Audrey looked up, and saw Mrs. Geneva holding her phone. 

 

 ** _"_** Miss Muller, you're a senior. You know the rules, talk to me after class. _ **"**_ Mrs. Geneva said, with a sadistic smile, before walking away.

 

Half of the class began to say 'ooohh' while others said 'damn Audrey's in trouble!', Audrey ignored their comments and layed her head down on the table, and began to zone out.

 

* * *

 

 

_ZIIIINNNGGG!!!_

 

Audrey jerked her head back up, from being startled from the lunch bell. Audrey began to hear students getting out their chairs, collecting their stuff, and rushing out of the classroom. Audrey sighed, and began to collect her notebook and pencils and began to stuff them into her backpack.

After she finished, she looked up to see everyone gone, and she was alone with Mrs. Geneva. Audrey sighed, and walked over to Mrs. Geneva's desk.

 

 _ **"**_ Listen, I know it's hard Miss Muller. You're 18!, you're ready for college, partying, freedom, blah blah blah... But I need you to focus, you aren't doing well and it's gonna affect your grade. _ **"**_ Mrs. Geneva said, before handing Audrey her phone back. Audrey gave a fake smile, and thanked Mrs. Geneva for 'caring'. 

 

 

>  

* * *

**"** And she makes her grand enterance! **"**  [Mark](https://em.wattpad.com/7d1fe100d6c76b4791558596714f9bdbbcee74e3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f535844714c5972415462595430413d3d2d3432313938303139312e313463353464343164623265623431343737353738303036323138332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) yelled, while Audrey pushed a freshman out of her way and walked over to her long-time group of friends. 

 

There everyone was, all 10 of her friends. Obviously, there was Audrey Muller who was a senior. Audrey rarely spoke, and the only way she met so many people was because she had enough courage to talk to her now best friend Vicky. Vicky introduced Audrey to everyone she knew today, and has hanged out with them ever since. Audrey almost never attended a party, nor did she ever invite people to her house. She is always seen walking home, and usually avoids people after school hours. Though Audrey was pretty, she had never had a boyfriend. For a while, she had a crush on Mark, but she never did have the courage to speak to him, and she would later loose interest in him. Audrey has always been described as the reserved type, and never would get involved in drama. Possibly why Audrey is considered to be the most trustworthy, she doesn't care about drama. 

Second, Mark. Everyone's favorite class clown, always pulling a prank at least five times a day. Though he was attractive and popular, he had only had one girlfriend which he dated for three years before they broke up. He had always been the gentle soft spoken type, who you could always talk to when you needed a hand. He always came to parties, and was the one who never drank, but always had a good time. His father died when he was three, so he lived with his sister, his mother, and his step-father. 

Third, [Vicky](http://78.media.tumblr.com/a540488f479c316c249a2ca566fc02ff/tumblr_inline_nt70agyHsh1ttarww_250.gif). Vicky had always been the most desired girl at school, and it was easy to see why. She had everything, humor, she was kind, and she was beautiful. Vicky met Audrey in sophomore year, and they instantly connected. Vicky has always had a boyfriend, and they become better looking each time. It was one of the rare moments in history, where Vicky was actually single. She had always tried to hook Audrey up with someone, but Audrey would always deny the guy and get annoyed with Vicky. Vicky had always attended parties, and would always have to be carried home by some jock after she would be too drunk to even walk. Vicky lived with her mother and younger sister, her mother, who was a convicted felon and had taken drugs since she was 19, was always unaware of her daughter's lifestyle, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Many wonder if Vicky is actually as happy as she portrays herself to be. 

 Fourth, [Ava](https://68.media.tumblr.com/04955b8a25669f5481ec0e118cef62f4/tumblr_okzdyeA8XN1qzik3go1_400.gif). Ava was always the most flirtatious girl at school, and probably had the most boyfriends. All of her relationships ended up the same way, she cheated on them and would usually date the person she cheated with for around three months before doing the same. Ava was always a little bit bitchy, but was nice to people she knew. She was always on her phone, and had around 200 people on Snapchat. She always got notifications, from someone new. Ava always wore crop tops, and usually pink lip gloss. She lives with her parents, and three siblings. Her father is a cop, and usually doesn't pay attention to Ava as he gets home around three A.M. Ava had always seemed conscious about herself, and relied on male attention to be happy. 

Fifth, [Joshua](http://78.media.tumblr.com/08085a0bffc02117bf1984c2bebae83a/tumblr_inline_op1asaqCUD1rifr4k_250.gif). Joshua was considered the 'school nerd', but was also considered one of the nicest people at school. He had never dated, and many made fun of him for it. He was called 'the seventeen year old virgin' and 'the least desired guy at school'. He was an only child, and lived with both of his parents. He is best friends with Mark, and that's the only reasons he hangs out with Audrey and them. He doesn't speak much to the others, but when he does, he speaks mostly to Audrey who is also quiet and is also only there for someone. 

Sixth, [Julia](https://em.wattpad.com/09394cdaae577f3f9ad6fc3b7a370c06097c0fc4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b695636674457436f544f794f413d3d2d3433363330333538342e313463653933303234313461366264373938343938303732343937312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Julia has always been a loner, but she has managed to remain friends with Vicky and the rest. She usually is glued to her book, but when she does talk, it's usually to tell someone how dumb the comment they made was. She has went to some parties, but usually is found in the corner smoking weed with some stoners. She always wears black, and usually has her headphones in and usually is chewing gum. She has always sat in the back in class, and usually scratches her initials on her desk, or sometimes just sleeps.

Seventh, [Dylan](https://em.wattpad.com/69e05d6a3d99b1e603a6a916ceaeda222c3ceada/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f76513538725377694e3561366c413d3d2d3339353138333532372e313462333230313232383163633734383933383936353539383630322e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Dylan has always been with the same girl, and they are inseparable. When he is not with his girlfriend, he's hanging out with some stoners talking slang with them.  Last year, he was a mad stoner but after his girlfriend found out, he stopped mostly. He lives with his dad, in a small apartment. He usually wears Gucci and Hilfiger, the only reason he wears it is to brag. His breath always smells like the wif you get when entering Holster, and he always reeks of cheap cologne. 

Eighth, [Sierra](https://em.wattpad.com/53591625355b53f16a116aebf4901f7f2fe257ca/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f65426a43614c4267584c386a70773d3d2d3434373134393337382e313464353438303766313762373963313736303333323637303532352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Sierra is the girlfriend of Dylan, and is probably one of the sassiest girls at school. She has been dating Dylan since freshman year, and they can be seen everywhere together. Sierra lives with her parents and her older brother, in a small house near where Dylan lives. She's close to Ava, and usually makes fun of all of Vicky's boyfriends. She always comes to school with a new outfit, and usually extravagant jewelry. 

Ninth, [Amber](https://media.tenor.com/images/b3f4b3d5e6096d983d1c60b3eed8677d/tenor.gif). Amber has always been the sporty one, she spends most of her time playing sports. She always supports the healthy life style, and will look down on someone if she sees them eating junk food. She is always found in the school gym, but sometimes hangs out with Mark. She has always preferred guys over girls when it came to friendship, and usually claims girls are only drama.

And last, and most certainly least, [Trinity](https://media1.tenor.com/images/585af92e53d11181ea9edd30e3f9fac4/tenor.gif?itemid=8075942). Probably the worst girl at school, for multiple reasons. She has always been rude to Audrey, and usually snickers when she walks by. She is usually wearing short shirts, and always has her hair in curls. She is friends with Ava, and that is the only reason why Audrey tolerates her. It's obvious that Trinity has no idea for the future, and will probably end up being a drug addict. 

 

 **"** Shut it Mark. **"** Audrey said, as she pushed passed Mark and stood next to Vicky. 

 **"** Good to see you too! **"** Mark said with fake enthusiasm, before turning back to his group of friends.

 **"** So Mark, what's your big plan? **"** Julia said, putting her book down and resting her head on her hand.

  
Mark sat in between Vicky and Audrey at the lunch table, put his backpack to the side, before looking at everyone who was waiting for his 'genius' plan.

 

 **"** So here's what I'm thinking; my parents are gonna be gone for their 30th anniversary, and I'm thinking we do an outrageous party, just before we all head off to college. **"** Mark said, as he took a bite of his apple.

 

 

>  

Vicky looked up from her phone, and Audrey raised an eyebrow.. Sierra and Dylan began to whisper to each other, while Ava laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

 **"** For such a genius plan, you have seem to forget the big freshman party you did. Your fucking parent's bed was on the lawn, and you were grounded for months. **"** Trinity sneered, as she rolled her eyes.

 **"** I already got a plan for that, smart ass. **"** Mark responded, smirking at Trinity. Trinity rolled her eyes, and glued her eyes back to her phone.

 **"** Anyways, **"** Mark continued **"** Me and some buddies went exploring up South for some fun, and we found the fucking jackpot. Wanna guess what it was? **"** Mark said, looking at everyone.

 **"** A meth lab? **"** Dylan chuckled, Mark looked over at him and shook his head.

 **"** Just say it dumbass, we don't have all day! **"** Vicky said, some began to chuckle. 

 **"** A. Huge. Fucking. Abandon. Mansion. **"** Mark said, everyone turned to one another and began to whisper to one another.

 **"** What'cha think? **"** Ava whispered, looking at Audrey. 

 

Audrey took a deep breath, and began to think.  _What if this is all a sham?_ Audrey thought, thinking of all of the other failed parties done by Mark.  _Fuck it._ Audrey flashed a smile, and took a deadly chance.

 

 **"** I think it sounds cool. **"** Audrey said, with a smile. Ava raised an eyebrow, and looked suspicious. 

 **"** Are you saying Audrey, out of all people, is trusting Mark? **"** Vicky said, turning to look at Ava and Audrey. Audrey sighed, annoyed with Vicky intruding their conversation. 

 **"** I just think it could be fun, I mean it's our last year as high schoolers. **"** Audrey said, trying to sound not annoyed, while turning to Vicky. Vicky laughed, and looked at Ava who shrugged.

 

Before anymore could be said, Mark got everyone's attention by whistling. Everyone grew quiet, and looked at Mark. 

 

 **"** Okay so this is what I'm thinking, let's have a vote. **"** Mark said, as he took a bite of his apple.

 **"** To vote if we should go or not? **"** Audrey asked, finally having the courage to speak up. She heard Trinity snicker, and she looked over at Trinity who was smirking and leaning back in her chair.

 **"** No shit. **"** She said, which made Ava chuckle. Audrey looked over at Ava, who immediately stopped laughing when Audrey saw.

 **"** Okay, **"** Mark said, breaking the tension. **"** So, raise your hand if you wanna go. **"** Mark said, observing to see.

 

Everyone raised their hand surprisingly, Many probably had the same idea as Audrey. Mark mummered a  _'yes'_ over his breath, for convincing everyone. Before anymore could be said, the bell went off; meaning lunch was over. Everyone began to stand up, and grabbed their backpacks.

 

 **"** Well, we will discuss the details later! **"** Mark said, sounding ecstatic for the party already.

 

_Little did Mark or any of them know, this would be the start of the nightmare which no one would ever see coming._

 

 

 


	2. There Is No Place Like Home

  ** _D U L V E Y  L O U S I A N A | F E B R U A R Y  1 9 T H  2 0 1 7_**

 

 

Audrey picked her backpack, and closed her locker. It was 3:00, and was finally time to go back to hell. School was her only escape from her family, and when it was over, she had to go back to them. She turned around, and began to walk towards the exit. She saw Dylan with some of his friends, he looked over at Audrey and smiled. Audrey returned a shy smile, before looking back at her feet.  

When she got outside of school, she was Vicky and Ava talked over at Ava's car. Audrey tried to not get their attention, but Ava saw Audrey and called her over. Audrey sighed, and walked over to their car. 

 

 **"** Hey, Audrey! **"**  [Vicky](http://78.media.tumblr.com/39d7d820400531843b8ddced19db7a9e/tumblr_nc9jsd5xey1rqm0jgo3_250.gif) said, smiling as she leaned on the car. Audrey leaned on the car, next to Vicky, smiling over at Ava.

  **"** Hey guys, what's up? **"** Audrey said, looking over at Vicky. 

 **"** So we've  been wondering, are you actually going? **"**  [Ava](http://78.media.tumblr.com/77e3cd5fa324097be96d3611ac2f3b59/tumblr_opv2mspYCJ1vlfy1mo2_400.gif) asked, leaning her head back on the car seat while looking Audrey. 

 **"** I mean of course! I mean... Why would I say yes if I didn't want to go...?" Audrey asked, sounding confused. Ava looked over at Vicky, who shrugged, before looking back at Audrey.

 **"** It's just that... It's not really common for you to go to some unknown party, in the middle of no where. **"** Ava responded, looking down at her feet. 

 **"** I don't know... I just thought that like it's our last year here, and after that... After that we are all gonna go to college, and probably never see each other again. I just thought it was a good idea, I mean like something that we could always remember. **"** Audrey sighed, crossing her arms and looking down at her feet.

 **"** She has a point, Vicky... **"** Ava said, looking over at Vicky who sighed.

 **"** But still... I mean what if this is some set up? **"** Vicky said, looking up at Ava.

 **"** A set up? **"** Audrey said, sounding confused.

 **"** Vicky thinks you and Mark set this up, as a senior prank. **"** Ava admitted, Vicky sighed.

 **"** A prank? Why would I do that?! **"** Audrey asked, sounding confused and angry.

 **"** Well I mean, you have always been you know... The attention seeker? In a way? **"** Ava said, trying not to sound rude.

 **"** What the hell is your problem? You know what, I don't wanna hear it! **"** Audrey said angrily, before stomping away.

 **"** Wait, Audrey! **"** Vicky said, walking after Audrey.

  **"** Just let her go, Vicky. **"** Ava sighed, Vicky sighed and leaned against the car, feeling horrible for what happened. 

 

* * *

 

 

Audrey walked down the street, clutching her backpack, and still comprehending what she had just heard from her long time friends. She wiped a tear away from her eye, and kept her head down. She had always walked the way no one ever walked, so it was usually dead down that street. She walked passed the usual bus stop, to see a young man sitting there. He had a hood covering his face, and was looking down. Audrey saw nothing out of the normal, and kept walking. The man looked up when he saw Audrey, and Audrey felt his eyes as she walked passed him. When she got a few feet away from the bus stop, she heard the man get up. She ignored it, and continued to walk.

 

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, Audrey ignored it and kept walking. As she kept walking, the steps grew faster, and so did hers. She turned around to see the man increasing his walking speed, and looked like he was trying to catch up to her. Audrey turned back around and walked even fast, and began to run. She heard the man run behind her, and she began to sprint.

Her house was a few more blocks away, and there was no one in sight to help her. Audrey ran as fast as she could, but she was loosing breath. She rushed around a corner of the street, and was almost out of breath. She found a large bush out front of someone's house. She could hear the guy turning the corner, and she sprinted towards the bush. Audrey hid behind it, and looked through a few leaves. 

The man stopped running, and began to search around. He peered down another street corner, but did not find her. He took off his hood, and searched for her. Audrey tried to control her breath, so he could not hear it. She grabbed her phone out of her bag making no noise, and noticed it was dead. She cursed under her breath, as she began to shake from fear.

 **"** Where are you  _girl_? **"** The man yelled in a deep southern accent, looking around for her. He began to walk towards the bush, and Audrey began to shake more and began to cry. He was a few feet away from the bush, when he heard some girls talking across he block. He turned to see two teenage girls walking down the street, talking to each other. He looked around to see no one, and began to walk towards that way. Audrey sighed in relief, and began to walk home again.

 

* * *

 

She locked her front door, and took a deep breath. She had no idea what to do, she didn't know if she should have helped those girls, and if she should tell anyone. She walked into her kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the table and took a seat in the dining room. She put her phone on the charger, and opened her computer. She noticed there was a new post on Instagram from Mark, it was a picture of the [abandon house](https://www.primagames.com/media/images/news/resident-evil-7-ending-explained.jpg) he was talking about. The caption read;  ** _"_** _SENIOR PARTY COMING UP! DM me for details, it will be lit ;) **"**_

 

Audrey saw everyone from who was invited, was tagged as well. She saw she was tagged, and just then, she got a notification from snapchat. Audrey opened snapchat, to see someone added her. She clicked on her  _added me_ and saw she got a friend request from someone named;   _LB589238_

Audrey frowned in confusion, and accepted. As she opened messages to add the strange account and ask who it was, the front door opened. Audrey dropped her phone in fear, but saw her mother. Audrey sighed in relief and picked up her phone. Her mother walked in, and put her purse down.

 

 **"** Is your sister home? **"**[Her mother](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b5/34/90/b5349046911da3527f359cde1f9899ef.gif) asked, not even looking at Audrey while she walked to the kitchen.

 **"** Nope. **"** Audrey sighed, seeing if there were any cracks on her phone from the drop.

 **"** Don't sass me, now say it again. **"** Her mother said in an angry tone, looking over at Audrey. Audrey sighed, put down her phone and looked at her mother.

 **"** No _mother_ , she is  _not_ home. **"** Audrey said in a calm tone, her mother gave her a sadistic smile, before turning back to the paper work she was looking at.

  **"** You know, if you for one second even cared for your sister maybe she wouldn't be such a big fucking mess. **"** Her mother said annoingly, as she turned back to Audrey.

 

Audrey hated when her mother placed all the blame on her, like everything was Audrey's fault. Sometimes, Audrey wanted to scream at her mother and tell her everything she did wrong as a parent. But that would only cause more issues, an Audrey has already had enough. Audrey got up from her chair, took her stuff, and walked over to her room.

 

 **"** Audrey get back here right now. Audrey! Audrey! Audre- **"** Her mother screamed, before Audrey shut the door on her. She could still hear her mother yelled from the other side, but Audrey chose to ignore it. She dropped her bag and walked over to her bed. She laid down on her bed, and opened her phone. She opened her snapchat, and saw she got a message from the account who had added her. She frowned in confusion, and opened the video from the account. Her stomach dropped, when she saw it. It was a video of her, on her bed on her phone. 

Audrey sat up immediately, and looked out of her window. No one was there, Audrey sat on the floor trying to hide and saw the account sent another video. She took a deep breath, before she opened the post. When she did, she almost screamed. She saw a picture of her looking out the window, trying to find who took her photo. Audrey began to write to the account, but before she did, her door opened. Audrey screamed and hid her face.

 **"** Audrey? What the fuck are you doing? **"**[Her sister](https://media.giphy.com/media/l378bAolruJKu9nHy/giphy.gif) said in confusion, while she stared at Audrey. Audrey opened her eyes, and saw her sister standing there. Audrey wiped the tears away from her eyes, and stood up. Audrey turned around, and closed her curtains. After that, she turned around to look at her sister again.

 **"** Where were you? **"** Audrey asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down. Her sister made a confused face, before shutting Audrey's door so they could both be alone.

 **"** I was at a friend's house. **"** Her sister said sighing, while crossing her arms. Audrey chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at her sister. Her sister sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. 

 **"** I know that isn't true, just tell me. **"** Audrey said, her sister looked back at her and sighed once more.

 **"** I was at my boyfriend's house. **"** Her sister admitted, Audrey sighed in disappointment.

 **"** I thought you broke up with him. **"** Audrey said sadly, looking down.

 **"** We talked about it, and he apologized... **"** Her sister responded, sounding unsure

 **"** When does he not? **"** Audrey responded sarcastically, looking up at the ceiling.

 **"** You're never any use! **"** Her sister said over dramatically, before storming out of her room. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 8:00 PM, and Audrey had just got finished with dinner. She was scrolling through Instagram on her computer, when she got an alert on her phone. She picked it up when she noticed she got another message from the account. Audrey had dismissed the account as Mark or someone, but it had gotten more annoying. And when she had asked Mark about it, he denied owning the account and told her to block it. 

When she opened the message, it was something that sent shivers down her spine. It read a simple;  _'see you soon'_. Audrey began to think this was more than a prank, something much, much, more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this chapter literally sucked! Sorry for that, but I promise they will get better I just suck at writing intros. So, I help you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you continue reading! :)


End file.
